


Date night

by magznus



Series: TPP [22]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Summary: They had gotten into the habit of having date nights a few times a week, some nights it was just them laying in bed and cuddling, or talking, but some nights one of them would have an idea. stream night or plans to go to dinner on the planet they were stopped at. Juno usually was the one to ask for them to spend the night in bed, watching a stream or just spending time together. This was the first time Nureyev had wanted to do something that wasn’t going out or making a fancy dinner for the two of them.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: TPP [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Date night

Nureyev had wanted to watch a stream, suggesting they spend the night just the two of them and a stream. Juno had loved the idea and trusted Nureyev when he mentioned already having one in mind. He had told him that all he had to worry about was getting his favorite snacks, and sneaking a bottle of wine into his bedroom.  
They had gotten into the habit of having date nights a few times a week, some nights it was just them laying in bed and cuddling, or talking, but some nights one of them would have an idea. stream night or plans to go to dinner on the planet they were stopped at. Juno usually was the one to ask for them to spend the night in bed, watching a stream or just spending time together. This was the first time Nureyev had wanted to do something that wasn’t going out or making a fancy dinner for the two of them.  
It was easy to get the food for them, and Juno knew where Jet kept what little alcohol they had on board. Nureyev was waiting for him when he entered the room. He had set up what Juno could almost describe as a nest on the floor, pillows were piled in a circle and he had filled it with blankets. He had already set the stream and it was ready to play as soon as Juno sat down to join him.  
“You thought about this a lot?” Juno asked, passing him the bottle of wine as he moved into the nest.  
“I just thought it would be nice.” Nureyev smiled.  
They sat down together, Juno leaning into Nureyev’s side as he settled down into the pillows behind them. Nureyev put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and kissing him on the head before starting the stream.  
Juno didn’t recognize it at first, the dramatic music swelling as the stream began. But then, as the opening credits rolled,  
Written by Jack Takano  
He watched as the logo for the Andromeda movie’s flashed across the screen, a list of actors no one had heard of and producers he knew by heart. It was hard for Juno not to shut down then and there, force Nureyev to turn it off or pick something different. But Juno knew he had been excited about this, he wanted to spend the night together watching a stream. Looking up as casually as possible, he saw the excited look on his face, how much this meant to Nureyev.  
So Juno relaxed, falling further into Nureyev’s side while taking a deep breath. He didn’t let him know how he was feeling, didn’t want to ruin their night. So he forced himself to relax, and watch through the stream.  
He made it less than halfway through before he ruined it. Juno could feel when it changed, he had been uncomfortable but it had almost felt like he was bracing for something, and then it hit him. Not even a significant moment, just a shot, only a few frames, of a small family sitting in their home. It was a mother and two children, Juno knew rationally that the animators had probably just not had the time to give them distinct features, but that didn’t change the fact that the children looked identical. Almost like twins.  
The change was so sudden that he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t hide it. The rest of the stream began to blur around the edges, he could feel his heart rate rise and his breath hitch. Juno tried to pull away from Nureyev as casually as possible , didn’t want him to notice. He could feel his hand on his shoulder tighten as he moved.  
Suddenly the stream was turned off and Nureyev was calling his name, it sounded like he had been doing so for a while.  
“Nureyev?” His voice was rough “Why’d you pause the stream? I’m sure it was just about to get to the good part.”  
Nureyev looked almost shocked “My love, something was obviously distressing you.”  
“What? No, I’m fine, you...you can turn it back on.”  
“Juno,”  
“It’s fine Nureyev!” Juno sighed, slumping down from the defensive position he found himself in. “Sorry.”  
“Darling it’s okay, something upset you and I just want to help.” Nureyev reached over to pull him closer. “I...belive my stream choice is what did it?”  
“It’s not your fault. Nureyev I didn’t mean to ruin our night, it’s just…”  
“The stream?”  
Juno sighed. “That stream was...It was my mom’s. It was the last thing she worked on before things got bad. I never actually watched it. She didn’t let us even talk about it when we were kids. I didn’t even really remember most of what happened until about a year ago but then, I guess when things start coming back they come back in waves and you can’t always control it.”  
“Juno I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. If I had I would have picked a different stream.”  
“Nureyev it’s not your fault, I didn’t tell you...and I’m sure when it’s not triggering childhood trauma it’s a really great stream. I mean if ma was good at one thing it was telling a good story.”  
“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have asked. I could have at least told you what stream we were watching give you time to say no instead of just starting it on you.”  
“Please, Nureyev don’t try and blame yourself. I didn’t tell you, and I should have. Rita has pretty much beat it into my head that I can’t control my trauma, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have told you I can’t watch a basic stream.”  
“It’s okay, this isn’t something you have to tell me or anyone if you don’t want to.” Nureyev looked him in the eye and sighed, “Juno, I am so sorry, you don’t deserve to go through trauma in the first place, and you certainly don’t deserve to relive it because of me. Okay? Your trauma is valid and I regret ever making you do something that triggered it, even if it was on accident.”  
“I didn’t want to ruin our night, you were so excited and I thought it would be fine.”  
“You didn’t ruin anything, I promise. And we still have all night to do anything you want. No more stream, we can finish the wine and just cuddle for the rest of the night.”  
Juno tried to put on a brave face “We can finish the stream, it’s okay you were excited about this and I don’t think it’s gonna happened again.”  
“Juno it’s okay, I don’t care that much about the stream, I’ve seen it before. I just want you to be okay, nothing is more important than that.”  
Without giving him a chance to respond, Nureyev began to rearrange them, moving pillows into a better position to lay down in, grabbing the snack that Juno had brought and placing them closer to them. Nureyev grabbed Juno’s comm off of the bedside table and flipped through until he found the playlist that Rita had made him for when he was overwhelmed.  
He turned the two of them around until Juno was laying on his side, facing away from the tv. He didn’t get a word in before Nureyev was laying down behind him, pulling him close and holding onto him.  
“Good?” Nureyev kept his voice soft.  
Juno sighed, “Yeah, this is...this is good.”  
He felt Nureyev smile into his hair as he was pulled impossibly closer. Juno grabbed the hand that was resting on his shoulder, tangling their fingers together and pulling them to his chest. Nureyev was wrapped around him completely, holding him close, playing with his fingers, kissing the top of his head. Juno could smell his cologne, it was softer than usual like he hadn’t refreshed it in a while. He breathed it in and felt himself relaxing fully into Nureyev.  
They stayed like that for most of the night, Nureyev kept holding him, only ever moving to get them food, and never moving more than a foot away. Juno thought that he should feel smothered, but instead, he just felt safe. Soon he felt his eyes grow heavy, his head dropping back onto Nureyev’s chest.  
As he began to fall asleep he felt Nureyev start to shift behind him. He let out a confused wine as the cold air reached his back.  
“Shh, go back to sleep” Nureyev pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
Juno frowned, reaching behind him to try and pull Nureyev closer. He only chuckled and reached around Juno, placing his arms around his back and knees so that he could lift him from the floor. He was too tired to question it, letting Nureyev move him from the floor to the bed without opening his eyes. He was almost back asleep before Nureyev joined him, resuming their original position.  
He fell asleep soon after that, feeling safe and content in Nureyev’s arms. The last thing he felt was warmth as hands gently ran up and down his arm.


End file.
